Cold Day in July
by Corinne
Summary: Jeff Song Fic - PLEASE READREVIEW - spaced for an easier read


*Cold Day In July*  
  
"I love you so much, you know that right?" Jeff whispered as he held  
her in his arms.  
  
"I know...I love you too."  
  
"And I'll always be there for you. You will never be alone as long as  
I'm with you." Jeff promised vehemently.  
  
"Forever?" She whispered.  
  
"Forever." He answered as he turned around and kissed her softly on  
the lips  
  
The moon is full and my arms are empty  
  
"Jeff I miss you. When are you coming home?"  
  
"Soon...whenever I can. How's the baby?" Jeff said on the telephone.  
  
"He kicked today. The doctor said any time now..."  
  
"I'll try to take the time off but you know how it is..."  
  
"Yes...I do. But Jeff I need you...I need you here with me. I can't do  
this alone." She said softly as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I know sweetie but it's my job." Jeff answered regretfully.  
  
"I know." She said faintly.  
  
I love you."  
  
"Love you too." She responded after a long pause placed the phone down  
letting her hand slide gently down her swollen belly.  
  
All night long I've pleaded and cried  
  
You always said the day that you would leave  
  
Would be a cold day in July  
  
"What do you mean he's dead? Where's my baby?" She cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Hardy. The fall was just too hard for the baby." The  
doctor responded apologetically.  
  
"Nooo!" She whimpered.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy, your husband just arrived." The nurse interjected as she  
slowly patted her hand.  
  
"I don't want to see him." She said as she turned over in the bed and  
cried.  
  
Your bags are packed not a word is spoken  
  
I guess we said everything with good-bye  
  
Time moves so slow and promises get broken  
  
On this cold day in July  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving?" Jeff said in shock  
  
"I can't do this anymore Jeff. I just...just can't."  
  
"We love each other damn it!"  
  
"If you loved me so damn much you would have been there...I can't do  
this right now." She said turning away from him and climbing up the  
stairs.  
  
"I'm not letting you go." Jeff called out.  
  
Sun's comin' up comin' up down on Main Street  
  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
  
Head in my hands here I am  
  
Standing in my bare feet  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
"Darling, please. Don't do this...we can work it out I know it. I love  
you." Jeff pleaded as he watched her load up the car.  
  
"I can't stay here. There's just too many memories..." She said sadly.  
  
"We'll move. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together."  
Jeff beseeched her.  
  
You said that we were gonna last forever  
  
You said our love would never die  
  
It looks like spring and  
  
It feels like sunny weather  
  
But it's a cold day in July  
  
"Jeff...you're part of the memory." She said tentatively.  
  
"But...I love you."  
  
"I know...I love you too...but love's just not enough..." She  
whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.  
  
"Goodbye." She said as she slipped into the car...and out of his life.  
  
Sun's comin' up comin' up down on Main Street  
  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
  
Head in my hands here I am  
  
Standing in my bare feet  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
"Jeff...you alright bro?" Matt said as he carefully walked up the  
cobblestone walkway heading to Jeff's house. Jeff held his head in his  
hand in disbelief as he stared blankly at the driveway.  
  
"Look, I got her flowers. This'll make her happy. She always loved  
daisies."  
  
"She left." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Matt said in astonishment.  
  
"I wasn't there when she needed me...Matt...what am I gonna do? I  
never knew how much I needed her." Jeff sobbed.  
  
The moon is full my arms are empty  
  
All night long how I've pleaded and cried  
  
The house was empty...her life, her laughter...it was all gone. The  
moon seemed to laugh at him as it followed him through the house,  
peeking through the windows. He closed his eyes as he held her pillow  
tightly against him. He rose as he heard the door open downstairs.  
  
You always said the day that you would leave me  
  
Would be a cold day in July  
  
Here comes that cold day in July  
  
"Sweetie...you came back?" He said as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Matt?" He said in shock.  
  
"Oh God. Jeff...there was an accident." Matt whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"No!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff."  
  
"Where? How?"  
  
"She was driving down Main Street...going in this direction...I...I  
think she...was on her way back."  
  
Here comes that cold day in July  
  
*Song entitled, Cold Day in July, by Dixie Chicks 


End file.
